SI ESTAS AQUÍ (Fringe) Peter-Olivia PG
by Marion S. Lee
Summary: No hay otro lugar a donde ir.


SI ESTÁS AQUÍ

Se paró ante la puerta metálica y miró a través del pequeño cristal redondo. Estaba empañado pero aún así podía verlo allí dentro, sentado, con las rodillas encogidas delante del pecho y abrazándolas, intentando evitar inútilmente que el calor de su cuerpo se escapara. Su mirada estaba fija en algún punto frente a él y cada vez que respiraba, una pequeña nube de vaho se formaba delante de su rostro. Walter le había dicho que había programado el termostato de la cámara frigorífica de tal manera que el frío no matara a Peter, sólo lo suficiente para mantener la toxina en letargo y de esa manera impedirle quedarse dormido. Porque, de ser así, Peter Bishop jamás despertaría.3

Olivia se abrazó a la manta que portaba en los brazos. Podía percibir su soledad y el frío que lo envolvía como si fuera ella misma la que estuviera encerrada en aquel congelador. Peter llevaba en aquel lugar casi diez horas, sin apenas moverse, sentado en el mismo sitio. Miró el reloj y sintió que su ánimo se venía abajo. Walter estaba trabajando contrarreloj para encontrar el retrovirus que lograra revertir el proceso que se había iniciado en el cuerpo de Peter. Tan sólo le quedaban seis horas; seis cortas horas en las cuales Peter no podría quedarse dormido. La toxina ya había matado a tres personas de la misma manera y era del todo imprescindible que se mantuviera despierto.

Walter, en un intento por mantenerlo alerta, había sugerido la posibilidad de administrarle alguna medicación, a lo cual Peter se había negado tajantemente y se había encerrado allí dentro sin dejar opción a que ni su padre ni Olivia le replicaran.

Ella se había mantenido en el laboratorio en donde Walter iba de un lugar para otro, manejando frenéticamente fórmulas, matraces y compuestos. Lo oía murmurar sin descanso y enfadarse cuando la fórmula que él creía que funcionaría fracasaba estrepitosamente. Nerviosa e inquieta al ver las horas pasar en balde, Olivia le había preguntado al doctor Bishop si podía hacerle compañía a Peter, y él, mostrándole una media sonrisa que no le había llegado a los ojos, asintió.

Olivia puso la mano en la manija metálica de la puerta y la abrió, despacio. El ambiente le abofeteó el rostro con crudeza. La temperatura en la cámara no era tan baja como en circunstancias normales pero aún así, aquello le parecía el Ártico.

Peter desvió la mirada y la vio allí, parada, de pie junto a la puerta. Esbozó una sonrisa, elevando un poco la comisura de los labios.

- Hola.

Ella le recompensó con una sonrisa idéntica.

- Hola.

Peter la miró con ojos entornados. Bajo ellos, unas ojeras pronunciadas y una sombra de barba de dos días le conferían un aspecto cansado.

Olivia se acercó un poco más a él.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Peter?

Él retiró la mirada y dejó caer la cabeza.

- Agotado – contestó con sinceridad en voz baja-. Espero que Walter esté haciendo progresos ahí fuera porque, de lo contrario, tendréis pavo congelado para el día de acción de gracias.

Ella se acuclilló junto a él y le sonrió, con esa sonrisa triste y melancólica que Peter había llegado a conocer tan bien.

- Tu padre está peleándose consigo mismo. Pero lo conseguirá, ya lo verás – respondió, deseando que Walter lo lograra.

Después de unos segundos, Peter asintió sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

- Lo sé. Y tú, ¿qué haces aquí? – inquirió en voz baja, casi arrastrando las palabras.

Olivia se colocó detrás de la oreja un mechón de pelo mientras rehuía la mirada inquisitiva de Peter.

- Pensé que te gustaría tener algo de compañía aquí dentro.

Él ladeó la cabeza.

- ¿Serviría de algo decirte que te vayas?

Ella negó taxativamente con un enérgico movimiento.

- No, no serviría.

- Eso me temía.- Peter sonrió de nuevo.- Entonces, siéntate.

Olivia se sentó junto a él, moviéndose un poco para buscar una posición que le resultara cómoda. Apoyó la espalda en la fría pared y desplegó ante ellos la manta que hasta ese momento había estado sosteniendo.

- Vaya, esto es un lujo – afirmó Peter, complacido.

- Estaremos más cómodos el tiempo que debamos estar aquí.

Peter tomó el extremo de la manta y la extendió sobre ellos, acomodándola sobre sus rodillas y asegurándose de que cubría el costado de Olivia.

- Gracias – dijo ella con cierto embarazo.

Él se limitó a asentir.

Un pesado silencio se instaló entre los dos. En aquella cámara no se oía ni un solo sonido del exterior, únicamente el leve murmullo del motor del congelador y la pesada respiración de ambos. Olivia se frotó las manos heladas e intentó hacerlas entrar en calor exhalando sobre ellas.

- Peter, ¿alguna vez terminará todo esto? – le preguntó tomándolo por sorpresa. Peter giró la cabeza para mirarla abiertamente.

- Walter es más feliz si tiene algo inquietante que investigar– respondió él.

Olivia giró la cabeza hacia él y se encontró los ojos de Peter fijos en ella.

- Pero no lo es si tu vida está en peligro.

Él tuvo que darle la razón, aún con pesar.

- Es cierto.

Sus miradas quedaron prendidas durante unos instantes hasta que Olivia rompió el contacto. Peter continuó mirando el perfil de la mujer unos segundos más hasta que se obligó a retirarla. Apoyó la frente sobre sus rodillas y se quedó en aquella postura, sintiéndose cansado. El efecto del virus en su organismo no era exteriormente agresivo pero cada minuto que pasaba se sentía más y más agotado, como si estuviera robando su energía vital. Cerró los ojos y deseó poder dormir; poder otorgarse ese descanso que tanto ansiaba.

- ¡Peter! – La mano de Olivia sobre su hombro, sacudiéndolo, lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. - ¡No te duermas, Peter! ¡Háblame!

Él le sonrió con ojos entornados.

- No me dormiré, pero te juro por Dios que eso es lo que me gustaría hacer.

Sólo entonces, Olivia se dio cuenta que había estado reteniendo el aire en sus pulmones. Dio una fuerte inspiración y relajó sus hombros.

- Deberíamos llamar a Walter. Tal vez si tomaras… - Olivia intentó levantarse pero la mano de Peter sujetándola por la muñeca se lo impidió.

- No, nada de estimulantes.

Ella asintió, respetando sus deseos, y volvió a sentarse. Miró el reloj. El tiempo parecía correr más deprisa allí dentro y cada minuto que pasaba los acercaba más hacia la hora límite. Olivia se mordió el labio inferior, pensativa.

-Cuéntame algo – le sugirió.

Peter se apoyó contra la fría pared y levantó la cabeza. Se le veía terriblemente cansado.

- ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

La mujer se encogió de hombros.

- No sé. Lo que quieras.

Se pasó la mano por la cara, como si con aquel gesto pudiera alejar la debilidad que sentía. Respiró profundamente y asintió.

- Estaba en el colegio – comenzó diciendo. Su tono de voz era calmado y Olivia giró su cabeza para mirarlo de frente.- Tenía once o doce años. Todos los años, los niños del nivel en que yo me encontraba iban de campamento. Dos semanas al lago… no recuerdo el nombre. El caso es que fui a Walter y le dije que quería ir. Él se limitó a mirarme y me dijo que podría ir si cumplía sus expectativas – Peter hizo comillas en el aire, enfatizando así sus palabras.- Entendí que lo que quería era que sacara buenas notas, así que me esforcé tanto como pude durante todo el año.

-¿Y qué pasó? – quiso saber su compañera.

- Al finalizar el año fui a él con mis notas, unas notas fantásticas. Las miró y, después de un rato, me dijo que no podía ir – le respondió Peter con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

Olivia sintió pena tanto por aquel niño que se había quedado sin campamento como por el hombre que lo contaba como si aún, después de tantos años, le doliera.

- Había elaborado un informe de todos y cada uno de los peligros a los que podría enfrentarme en aquel campamento- continuó Peter. – Posibles enfermedades, peligros de la flora y la fauna, traumatismos de toda índole…

La mano de la mujer buscó la de él y se la apretó suavemente.

- Lo siento, Peter.

Él elevó las comisuras de los labios en una suerte de sonrisa mientras sus ojos encontraban los de ella.

- Y tú, agente Dunham, ¿tienes algo que contar?

Ella rehuyó la mirada de Peter en cuanto se dio cuenta de que él la observaba fijamente. En un acto instintivo, se colocó un mechón tras la oreja un mechó de pelo que no necesitaba tal atención.

- Bueno, no soy yo quien debe hablar esta noche para mantenerse despierto. Así que cuéntame algo más.

- ¿Es esto una especie de tormento para que no me duerma? Porque he visto torturas más livianas que ésta.

Olivia asintió, divertida. Se llevó las manos ante los labios e intentó calentarlas con su aliento.

- Tal vez.

- Tienes frío. – No fue una pregunta. Peter la miró por el rabillo del ojo. La nariz de la mujer comenzaba a tomar un tono rojizo.- Ven, acércate.

Peter le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros, acercándola a su cuerpo y Olivia no supo, ni quiso, negarse. El calor corporal del hombre la envolvió de inmediato. Se removió, buscando una posición más cómoda y apoyó su mejilla contra él. Peter los cubrió a ambos con la manta.

Se sentía a gusto pese al lugar y a la amenaza de la espada de Damocles que se cernía sobre la cabeza de Peter. Era reconfortante sentirse tan cerca de alguien. Había llegado a apreciar a Peter. ¿Apreciar?, se dijo a sí misma. No, aquel verbo no hacía justicia a sus sentimientos por Peter Bishop. Era mucho más que eso y le aterraba darse cuenta de la auténtica realidad. Pero le aterraba aún más la posibilidad de llegar a perderlo. Podía escuchar el sonido rítmico de su corazón bombeando contra su oído y cerró los ojos involuntariamente.

- Comienza.

Peter inició el relato de otro episodio de su adolescencia. La voz grave de él lo era aún más escuchándola a través de su pecho. Estuvo atenta a cuanto él le contaba pero, poco a poco, el sueño fue haciendo mella en ella.

* * *

Notó como el cuerpo de la mujer se iba relajando entre sus brazos. A pesar de que ella le hacía preguntas y se interesaba por cada historia que contaba, Olivia había ido sucumbiendo al tiempo y al cansancio.

- Olivia.

Tardó unos segundos en contestar.

- Dime, Peter.

- Estas cansada.

La mujer no se movió de su posición junto a él.

- No.

Peter cerró los ojos, agradecido y disgustado a la vez. Agradecido porque no quería pasar sus últimos momentos solo, encerrado en un congelador. Y disgustado porque no quería que ella estuviera allí cuando llegara el fatídico momento. Era evidente que ella estaba tan agotada como él.

- ¿Cuánto hace que no duermes?

Ella se removió un poco, cambiando ligeramente de posición pero sin perder el apoyo que el cuerpo del hombre le brindaba.

- Nadie ha dormido desde que estás aquí dentro, Peter.

Peter respiró profundamente y miró el reloj. Apenas quedaba media hora para que su padre encontrara la cura. La realidad lo golpeó en el pecho como un mazo. Esta vez parecía haber llegado el momento. Si Walter no había aparecido con el antídoto ya, difícilmente podría hacerlo en lo que quedaba de tiempo. Sentía la garganta seca y atenazada pero se negaba a dejarse llevar presa del pánico.

-¿Por qué no te marchas fuera y descansas? – le preguntó en voz baja contra la coronilla de la mujer. Con un movimiento contenido, ella negó sutilmente y, despacio, paso su brazo derecho sobre la cintura de él.

- No mientras tú sigas aquí.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apoyó la mejilla contra el suave pelo de Olivia, aspirando su dulce aroma y maldiciendo en silencio a todos los dioses que había conocido la humanidad.

Peter supo el momento exacto en que ella se quedó finalmente dormida. Su respiración se hizo más pesada y regular. Su cuerpo se relajó junto al suyo y su cabeza dejó caer todo su peso contra su pecho. Sólo entonces Peter se tomó el lujo de poder mirarla a su antojo. El dibujo del arco de sus pestañas que se perfilaban contra sus pómulos. La delicada curva de sus cejas. La línea de su nariz y el color rosado de sus labios; unos labios que había estado a punto de besar y que se moría de ganas por hacerlo. Peter sonrió; sí, literalmente, se moría por besarlos. Le retiró un mechón de pelo de su rostro y, con cuidado, se lo colocó tras la oreja. Su mano se detuvo unos instantes en el aire, a medio camino de la mejilla. Lentamente, la acarició con la yema de su dedo. Era como él imaginaba: suave y tersa. Se demoró en observarla mientras su dedo dibujaba una línea por su mandíbula hasta que llegó a sus labios, que contorneó con delicadeza. Entonces Olivia abrió los ojos.

La mano de Peter se quedó congelada a medio camino cuando ella lo miró con la inmensidad de aquellos ojos verdes.

- Olivia, yo…

La mirada de ella abandonó sus ojos para posarlos en sus labios y, despacio, se acercó hasta él. La boca de Peter la recibió con júbilo. Olivia capturó sus labios con una apremiante caricia y le encerró el rostro entre sus manos. La barba de Peter le pinchaba la suave piel de sus palmas. Peter la imitó y enmarcó el rostro de la mujer entre sus fuertes manos. Sus bocas, ávidas, se degustaban la una a la otra casi con desesperación. Olivia se movió para acercarse más a él sin dejar de besarlo. Había estado soñando con ese beso desde que volvieron de Jacksonville. No importaba el frío. No importaba el tiempo. Sólo aquel beso era lo importante.

Del pecho de Peter nació un sonido anhelante que le erizó el vello de la nuca; la tomó por la cintura acercándola a él y sus labios se demoraron en el labio inferior de ella, mordisqueándolo. La respuesta de ella no se hizo esperar y un escalofrío, que nada tenía que ver con la temperatura que allí hacía, le recorrió la espalda de arriba abajo cuando sus lenguas se encontraron. Amoldó su cabeza para saborearlo con más intensidad. Y se preguntó por qué ese beso había tardado tanto en llegar.

Peter le acarició la mandíbula con su dedo pulgar con un lento movimiento a la vez que su beso se iba haciendo más y más lánguido y pausado. Olivia se obligó a abrir sus ojos, lentamente. Los de Peter estaban cerrados y el miedo se apoderó de repente de ella. Cesó el contacto y se retiró ligeramente.

- ¿Peter? ¡Peter!

Él asintió pero no consiguió abrir los ojos.

- Aún estoy aquí.

- ¡Peter, por favor, háblame! No te duermas – y le palmeó la mejilla intentando que él se mantuviera despierto.

Una profunda arruga surcó la frente del hombre.

- No… no puedo, Olivia – y despacio, se deslizó de entre los brazos de ella, apoyándose contra la pared mientras su cabeza caía ligeramente hacia atrás.

- ¡Peter, no! – frenética, se levantó lo justo para asegurar de que él no diera un golpe contra el suelo y lo sacudió con firmeza.- ¡Por favor, Peter, despierta!

Un ruido seco se produjo tras de sí y miró hacia atrás. La puerta de la cámara se abrió de par en par dando paso a un Walter visiblemente nervioso. Astrid lo seguía con el semblante preocupado.

- ¡Hijo! – lo llamó mientras llegaba hasta donde estaba Peter tendido. Olivia se fijó que en su mano llevaba una jeringuilla que contenía un líquido ambarino.

- ¡Acaba de quedarse dormido, Walter! ¡Haz algo, por favor! – le instó con un grito.

Las manos del científico temblaron. Su respiración era agitada. Se arrodilló junto a Peter y asintió como si estuviera siguiendo una orden de una voz silenciosa.

- Sí. Olivia, tengo que inyectarle esto. ¡Rápido!

La mujer comenzó a desabotonarle el chaquetón. Tenía las manos entumecidas a causa del frío y los botones se le escapaban de entre los dedos. Le tironeó de la manga para sacarle el brazo pero Walter la detuvo.

- Deja eso, no nos queda tiempo – dijo, alterado. Tomó a Peter por la mandíbula, dejó expuesto su cuello y, sin pensárselo dos veces, clavó allí la aguja hipodérmica.

Olivia apretó los dientes y esperó. Se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba temblando como una hoja. Miró a Walter con los ojos abiertos como platos para volver en seguida la vista a Peter. No parecía que reaccionara ante el retrovirus.

- ¿Funcionará? – preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Walter no contestó mientras miraba absorto el cuerpo de su hijo, tendido en el suelo.

- ¡Peter! ¡Despierta, Peter! – le gritó Olivia, inclinándose sobre él, negando el hecho de que él hubiera sucumbido a la toxina. - ¡Despierta!

Un sutil movimiento apareció en los labios de Peter. Olivia se cubrió la boca con sus manos y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que casi se había olvidado de respirar. Sólo cuando vio que Peter volteaba la cabeza y abría tímidamente los ojos, fue capaz de llenar sus pulmones de oxigeno.

Le costó unos segundos enfocar la mirada. Peter vio primero a su padre, arrodillado junto a él. Después, buscó a Olivia y le sonrió.

- Hola.

Olivia se mordió el labio para evitar que las lágrimas de alivio acudieran a sus ojos. Le sonrió a su vez.

- Hola.

- Aún sigues aquí.

Ella asintió. Peter aún seguía horriblemente cansado pero estaba vivo.

- Sí, aún estoy aquí – le replicó, cogiéndole la mano. – No había otro lugar a donde ir.

**FIN**


End file.
